1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to shafts for hockey sticks and methods of making shafts for hockey sticks.
2. Background of the Invention
There is an ongoing need for improving various properties of hockey sticks. Such properties include the strength, stiffness, flexibility, damage tolerance, temperature resistance, vibration damping profile, and weight. Also, there is an ongoing need for improving various other characteristics of hockey sticks, as discussed herein.